Mini-Fic: But I Love You (Checoslovaquia)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: República Checa decide inspirarse y escribir una pequeña carta para demostrar que detrás de aquella personalidad hay un romance recordado con su ex-marido, Eslovaquia. Mini-Fic, considerado más un Drabble, con más de 500 palabras. Hetalia NO ME PERTENECE, es de Himaruya Hidekaz.


¿Por qué escribo esto con una dedicatoria triste a quien no le haré llegar este escrito?, las palabras a veces plasmadas solo quieres que sean guardadas por el pobre corazón y entre notas de suma importancia puestas para el gobierno.

Creía haber olvidado los sentimientos evocados en el pasado, haber volado cual ave migratoria en su largo viaje por el sur, haber borrado de mi mente las fotos antiguas del pasado, recordando momentos que nadie más ha de recordar, a menos de que hayas sido aquel hombre del que me separé inconscientemente y me hice la fuerte, hice de mi personalidad la forma en la que se intenta olvidar a alguien, es casi como una mentira que una separación haya ocurrido de una manera tan despiadada, sin que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido hacerlo de ninguna manera, yo, Hedvika Libuše Jelinek, la representante de República Checa he de creerme la fuerza y la determinación en persona, cosa que a veces termina siendo la mentira más grande existente guardada entre todo; a veces el amar te hace volverte compasiva con gente que intentas olvidar.

Pueden haber cosas que adoro en la vida, como la libertad, el moverme libremente por las frías y conmemorativas calles de Praga, dónde el paso llega a ser entre la agridulce mezcla de la belleza y las lágrimas dulces entre el beso que me dí con mi recordado marido, que sin miedo a que lo lea describiría a Jakub Murgaš, ¡maldita sea!, ¿como sacar de mi mente a un idiota?, ¿como sacar de mi mente a aquel hombre que su sonrisa se quedaba grabada hasta en las secretas noches dónde no decíamos ni una sola palabra?, y saber que un matrimonio que políticamente fue reconocido, tuvimos el secreto del romance más extraño jamás existente, dónde el pelear era extrañamente romántico y dónde levantarse juntos era considerado extraño, pero, raramente a pesar de estar ligada a esto, la libertad es algo que tengo entre lo que adoro.

La música la adoro igual, si hablamos de lo clásico, dulces notas entre las calles, aquellas notas que adornan las lecturas y descuidos. ¿Pero como no adorar cuando él y su iniciativa ganaban a mi sentido común?, terminaba dando aquel primer paso que terminó hasta con un matrimonio y una despedida de aquellos antiguos recuerdos del Imperio Austro-Húngaro, sonará entre poco estético y hasta poco elegante entre esto pero debía decirlo, aunque mis palabras sean borradas con un pincel al ver su estúpido rostro frente a mí, llegando a avergonzarme solo por sus palabras que entre mentiras digo que no significan nada para mí.

Hubiera dicho que adoro los amigos, pero la desgracia de tener pocos o nada de amigos reales más que aquel ensueño de romance termina siendo algo inmencionable; aunque a diferencia admitiría adorar igual los animales, aunque esa faceta no sea la más marcada de mí, claro está que el tiempo requerido en el trabajo ha de tener la importancia mayor en mí.

Pero… entre maldiciones admito que adoraba aquellas veladas hasta las cuatro de la mañana dónde terminaba siendo entre risas no fingidas, entre mi seriedad y su dulce encanto, el yo leer aquellas antiguas novelas de literatura universal mientras que, cual niño curioso se sentaba a mi lado a preguntar sobre la historia, tal vez eso era un recuerdo hermoso que se quedará como recuerdo.

Y ahora se porque decía adorar en vez de amar, por el gran significado que tiene aquella palabra en realidad, porque yo amaba a ese eslovaco con quien me casé, adoraba cuando su rostro y sus simples facciones se posaban en la ventana esperando algo de mí cuando me iba, cuando ambos llegábamos y él abría la puerta tirando las llaves al cielo, terminaba todo dándonos un beso con la puerta abierta como si hubiera querido mostrarle al mundo que tan enamorado era el mundo, cuando en aquella puerta me esperó al irme a la biblioteca de Praga, ¿como no olvidar que ambos nacimos siendo del mismo mundo?, ponerme poética entre mis escritos sin enviar por ese tonto hacen creer que el amor existe por mucho que haya una negación, y esas cosas mencionadas las amaba.

Y entre todos aquellos recuerdos, intento pensar en cosas que igual amaba, pero solo pienso en las cosas adoradas de la vida, como la oscuridad, testiga de todos los recuerdos, las multitudes en las que escondo mi persona y me siento abrigada como sí fuera lo más importante en el mundo y el ver entre multitudes una pareja de años tomándose de manos rememorando todas aquellas veces que él me tomó y me dijo que todo iba a estar bien en sus manos, esto es como si todo me hiciera recordar a él en todos los sentidos, como la ciudad que tanto adoro fuera de Praga, Bratislava, que era otra ciudad dónde ambos viajamos como si fuera el sueño de ambos, disfrutando de su bullicio y de aquellas tontas peleas de infancia, a veces el ruido de la ciudad más que molestarme, solo hace que suba la nostalgia de aquel hermoso pasado.

Y yo, entre suspiros y sollozos ahora solo estoy sentada viendo aquellos álbumes antiguos, dónde nuestras iniciales estaban escritas, dónde ahora parece que está descolorido y triste, y más que nunca disfruto ver esos tristes recuerdos, ahora más que nunca me duele haber recordado, pero ¿la conclusión de todo esto?, hay cosas que adoro, pero sigo amando a ese estúpido eslovaco.


End file.
